Fight for Me
by lovelynote
Summary: Nitori is attacked one night, this shows the time passing in his recovery along with the growing feelings of a certain redhead taking care of him. RINTORI
1. Chapter 1

Don't Fight For Me

"your pretty cute ya know that kid," A deep raspy voice flooded the frightened Nitori's ears as he held back tears. "I may just have my way with this body of yours…"

The small restrained boy held back a strong urge to dry heave as he felt slimy wetness on his neck, soon after feeling a hard bite on his shoulder. He felt what he assumed was his own blood drip down the bite and down his arm, which was laying limp on the gravely ground. Funny, he didn't feel anything. "S-Stop…" He slurred as his mouth felt numb with terror.

Large, rough hands grabbed at the back of his hair, yanking it back. The struggling boy's eyes went wide as he saw the flash of a hand clash with his jaw. The corners of his vision were blurring as the world seemed to darken substantially._ How did I get here? Where am I again? _He slowly opened his eyes as bright lights crowded his sight. Looking down he realized he was sitting at his desk with his notebook beneath his dizzy head. Gazing slightly to the left he realized that a certain redhead was smiling at his presence.

Nitori smiled at Rin as his upperclassman called out to him, "Hey…Hey…" Rin's gentle coo turned harsher and louder, as the young boy felt his mind go blank once again. "Hey! Kid you die on me already?" sharp pain spread throughout his ribs as he felt what may have been a foot connect with his side over and over. Shutting his eyes, he coughed up a bit of blood onto the alley ground. _Why am I still here? _He was dragged onto his feet. _Dying sounds nice right about now. _His head was slammed against a brick wall. _Why am I still hanging on...oh? _Nitori fell limp against the now bloodied ground as images flashed through his mind. Water, of course, but it was the person in his mind that made his heart start to beat a little clearer. Rin was smiling and ruffling his hair. _I can't die. I miss Rin. I need to see him. _Every moment these words pounded inside his head, the fog that had found its way into his spirit lifted little by little.

The small, broken boy still couldn't move his body, yet his voice rang out clearly. "HELP! SOMEBODY!" His shrill cry forced the large brutal man behind him to cover his ears, that was until he saw silhouettes coming down the alleyway that they were currently located in. Two dirtied hands grabbed at Nitori's neck and squeezed as fury raged inside of dark eyes. Suddenly those eyes glazed over as the man toppled over groaning. He had been punched in the back of the head by another large man along with a smaller black haired male who was currently holding the abuser down. "Are you ok? Can you hear me?" The slightly panicked voice asked patiently. Beyond Nitori's own belief, he felt his lips twitch up even as pain seared through his face. He could only mumble the words that were still on his lips. "Get…Rin." Soon after he felt himself give in to the tugging strand of sleep as blackness gained on his vision.

"Where the fuck is he?!" A blood curdling shout woke Nitori with a groan. _Where am I now?_ There was yet another shout. "Sir! You can't go in-"The voice was cut off by the hurried sound of a door turning and slamming open. The small boy tried to widen his eyes yet found himself unable to and winced in the effort, as he gazed at the blurred image of messy red hair.

"Oh my god…" the shark whispered. Nitori couldn't quite tell what expression Rin was making at the moment, but by the sound of his voice it wasn't a pleasant one.

"H-hi Sen-pai…" he choked out, finding it was slightly harder to talk than expected. That didn't stop the squeak that escaped his cut up lips as he felt heat engulf him along with muscular arms. "Ai, Please just call me Rin…I-I..." The red head sounded watery, as he gently hugged the small boy. There moment was cut too soon by what Nitori imagined was a doctor.

The doctor cleared his throat as he spoke determinedly, "like I said sir only close family can visit at-" "I'm his boyfriend." A sharp voice sliced through the air making the doctor gape and fluster. "O-oh sorry sir! I'll leave you two to talk things over!" They listened as the door hurriedly shut and footsteps were heard lightly down the hall. "Rin? B-Boyfriends? Did I really hit my head that hard? W-we…" His head felt fuzzy once more. This had to be a trick being played on his messed up mind.

"Don't worry, I just said that so I could stay with you. Just pretend with me until your out of here ok?" Rin softly spoke to him like his voice was threatening to break him. Nitori could see the slight color on his upperclassman's cheeks as he brought his hand up to his mouth, fingers skimming over the cut on his lip, running along his bruised cheek, down to his jaw. He stopped shortly over the curve of his neck. His eyes darkened with fire and hatred as he made the most ferocious face the small boy had ever seen, even more so than his attacker.

Nitori lifted his head to gaze into the dark expression painted on his "boyfriends" face. "Whats wrong?" The grey haired males asked as he sucked in a sudden breathe as rin's fingers grazed the deep bite mark on his shoulder. "If he ever crosses me again I will kill him. I promise you." His brutal look faded slightly as he looked into clear blue eyes.

"Crosses you…Again? Have you already seen him?!" Nitori asked incuriously.

"Erm well ah…" Rin started but was soon cut off by another gentler voice flooding the room. "It took me and Haru quite a while to pull Rin off of him when we saw him to the police station," A slight chuckle was heard as the large man whom had saved his life stepped further into the room, accompanied by the obsidian haired man. "Even then, he had already done quite some damage" The one Nitori recognized as Haru Nanase spoke up. "At least the bastard will never get the chance to attempt rape with his…" A smirk played his lips. "Current situation."

Nitori's eyes widened with realization as pride hit him as well. Rin had surely done some damage. For Nitori.

"Makoto, Haru. How did you guys get in here?" The slightly curious redhead questioned, remembering his difficulties in getting in.

Haru snorted as Makoto sappily smiled, head motioning to the wide eyed boy staring from across the room. "As the people who saved the little guy we more or less have an all access pass to him."

The two Samezuka boy's stared at the pair in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't fight for me

"You-"Nitori sucked in a breathe, desperately trying to calm his voice. "-saved me?" He questioned. The room's mood noticeably turned dark as the one named Makoto softly padded over to his hospital bed.

He raised his hand, placing it softly on the small bruised boys head. "We didn't really save you, now did we?" Although this male was large and seemingly steady, his voice wavered as his eyes began to tear, lightly ruffling his hair. A large hand found it's way onto the tall boy's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Makoto. If you hadn't have gotten there he could've been dead. That's worse than some cuts and bruises." The redhead diligently spoke with a sharp determined look in his eyes.

Nitori heard a grunt of confirmation from the pale man still leaning against the wall, although his eyes held the silver haired boy's.

The room was quiet until a soft sigh from the obsidian haired male broke the silence, followed by the shuffling of feet from the tan one. "Yeah, you're right Haru we should probably leave them to talk stuff out." This utterly baffled the young boy. _He can tell all that from a…sigh? They must be really close…_ at this his eyes only widened slightly as the two began leaving the room. The shorter of the two delicately intertwining their fingers together, as they made their exit.

"Ai." A rough voice awoke him from his dreamy state as he immediately turned his head, accidentally sparking pain into his neck and through his still pounding mind.

Noticing this, Rin bit his lip and shut his eyes as he began to walk towards the front of the room. "Get some rest. We can talk about this tomorrow." Slightly hazy blue eyes shot open, he ignored the tears forming in his eyes at the action.

"No! Please don't go! Stay with me!" salty tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he let a sob rack his body for a moment as he collapsed into himself. Arms laying limp at his sides. Eyes blown wide as he watched the boy tear apart, Rin couldn't bring himself to move. He waited until the boy's muffled sobs became desperate whimpers to speak

"I just need to reassure the captain and the rest of the team that your ok, just a quick phone call, I promise I'll be right back." He calmly whispered, as he saw the smaller boy relax and slump against the bed. Rin tore his head away from the sight of a beaten and battered Nitori, with his spirit broken.

The short boy listened to the sound of rin's steps go down the hall before disappearing entirely. He finally let a low groan of pain erupt from him, he let everything he had been feeling drain out of him as he closed his eyes. He concentrated on trying to breathe normally, but it was pointless. Every time he drew in air he felt a dull nagging pain in his chest. Slowly, he let himself begin to dream of a better scenario than lying, hurt in a hospital. This dream was a rather pleasant change as it featured his Senpai confessing that he had loved Nitori for a long time and couldn't hold his feelings in any longer. He felt his aching body numb a bit as he drifted off into a heavy slumber.

Rin entered the room, tucking away his phone into his pocket and sighing lightly. The captain had been worried, or rather frantic, about the young member and didn't let Rin spare any details. _Fucking stupid. Just because he has a crush on Nitori he acts all panicked. _Rin felt himself become agitated. _Well half the team has a freaking crush on him. _He scowled as he thought about any of his fellow member's making a move on Nitori, or really, Nitori actually dating one of them. He took a deep breath before opening the door the rest of the way, willing his feral look to go away.

He stepped into the bright room and started toward the hospital bed without purpose. Before he knew what was happening he was sitting in a chair right beside the boy, watching intently as he slept. He may have been scraped and bruised, but that didn't make him any less beautiful. His long eyelashes fell upon his pale cheeks. Gleaming silver hair sweeping across the expanse of his face. Framing it elegantly. As rin gazed at the boy, he almost lost himself in a world where Nitori was ok and none of this had happened. He could still feel the emotions that had welled up in him at Makoto's urgent call. The icy chill he felt prick his body when he learnt he had been drug away and beaten. That he wasn't in the best of shape, that he had fell unconscious barely breathing, that he had asked for Rin.

The redhead felt his eyes slowly shut as his head fell into a dizzying pounding.

"Senpai would you uh...like to go to the store with me?" A soft stuttered voice spread throughout their shared room. A large hand waved the question away as Rin turned roughly facing the wall. "You can do that yourself cant you?" The shark sleepily replied.

He had been training even more lately and he couldn't find the time he'd like for the young man. He admitted that he really missed his conversations with Nitori, but he couldn't find the energy to get up. The grey-haired boy simply nodded in response as he headed towards the door, but not before Rin had caught the sigh escape his lips. Groggily sitting up, he was about to join the boy before he noticed the time. 11:23 pm. Had he really let the boy go out this late? What did he need at the store at this hour?

Rin didn't know what had happened next. He had zoned out and before he knew it an hour had passed before he got the deafening call.

Rin groggily woke up in a dark, dark room, filled with an unpleasant sterile scent that harassed his nose. His clouded ruby eyes slowly blinked open as he stretched his limbs out. Realizing that sleeping in a hospital chair was not the most comfortable thing in the world. Suddenly his gaze caught a flash of blue when e stood. Nitori was looking straight at him, with a look of awe plastered on his face.

"Shouldn't you still be resting?" Rin yawned as he checked the clock high on the wall. It was only 7am and the boy surely had to be tired.

The taller teen was startled when he heard a soft laugh rise from the seemingly happy young male staring at him fondly, "But Senpai I wouldn't be able to see how cute you are when you sleep if I was still sleeping." A slightly higher voice than usual giggled.

"What are you saying idiot!?" Rin sputtered, averting his gaze. _What the hell has gotten into him? _

More giggles were heard from the small boy as he leaned up with gradual ease. "Heehee I'm just telling you the truth seeenpai." He slurred dragging his words out suspiciously. "Oh! The doctor did give me lots of things that he said would help me! Maybe that's…" He closed his eyes and his head lulled to the side. "Why I feel so great. Just like I do whenever I'm with you Senpai…" Soon after he was peacefully snoring away.

The older boy was sure he had never been more flustered in his life. Positive. He slowly made his way to the bed were the boy was once again resting. Rin placed his hand softly on the bed near the boy's pale face.

_I wonder what sejirou would say about this situation…_he pondered as he leaned closer, inspecting the young male thoroughly, lips mere inches away from his face. Of course he couldn't help but close the gap between them. Connecting in a way rin had only ever dreamed would be real. Trying his best not to wake the boy he pressed a stroked a small cut on his cheek.

_Now even if he chooses one of the other guys, ill always be his first kiss. _Rin smugly smiled into the loving kiss, as he heard the door open and eyes flutter. Before he knew what was happening he was staring into wide blue eyes swimming with feelings as the doctor that had entered the room cleared his throat bashfully.

"E-excuse me, but I need to have a word with you, ah ." He pushed his thick black glasses onto his face in a motion that reminded him of a certain –l doctor.\

Nitori may have been in a slight dazed from all of the medication the doctor had given him, but he registered the feeling of lips on his, he had gazed into dark red eyes. He knew Rin had kissed him.

_Does he like me? _ His heartbeat sped up as he wished and hoped that was the case, but reason took over. _He was probably pretending, to fool that doctor. _

He immediately felt sullen at the explanation, even though he couldn't get over the sensation of Rin's hand on his face and mouths connecting. He began to wish he would never leave the hospital so Rin could pretend to be in love with him forever. All he really wanted was for the tall redheaded swimmer to reconcile his feelings.

As if someone had heard his silent plea and decided to doom him rin entered the room, Speaking with as much courage as he could muster at the time. "I'm taking you home tomorrow."

_Well, that sure is great. _ The grey haired boy grunted in acceptance as he once again closed his eyes, desperately trying to dream about the moment with his Senpai that would never occur again.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Fight For Me

"Nitori! I love you! Marry me!" A redheaded prince boldly shouted to the heavens, crouching on one knee and extending his hand in a rather dramatic fashion. The fair peasant Nitori gasped as he squealed a bit too cheerfully. "Really prince Matsuoka!? Of course!" He exclaimed running into the prince's open arms, as he was pulled onto a white horse that had appeared suddenly. "Let us be off then!" was heard from the sharp toothed mouth of the esteemed prince. They rode off into a cliché sunset somehow holding onto each other while riding a horse full speed…

Well that daydream may have been the cheesiest one the small grey-haired boy had ever dreamt, but it was miles better than his current reality. He was being pushed in a wheelchair out o the front of the hospital by none other than the star of his dream. Although he lacked the elegant and giddy air. At the moment both boys were either aching or exhausted. Sure they had gotten some sleep, but hospitals were neither the most comforting nor soothing place in the world.

"Rin Senpai, I can walk. My legs aren't injured!" He meekly tried to complain about imposing on Rin, as they neared a desk with a half asleep nurse tending to it. Swiftly, Rin took a pen and began filling out sheets of paper at the desk. At his appearance the young nurse seemed to perk up instantly.

"So sir um are you seeing anyone currently?" She giggled, twisting a lock of gold hair around her finger.

The small boy wasn't sure what compelled him to do what he did then, but he wasn't complaining. He reached towards rin and pulled himself up, immediately connecting their lips lovingly. After a few moments he reluctantly pulled away and sat back into his chair.

"Yes he is." Nitori grumbled looking away. He could basically feel his upperclassman's gaze piercing into him.

After a few, somewhat awkward exchanges of paper work, the redhead began to wheel the grey-haired boy towards the exit.

Seemingly all at once Nitori's embarrassment bombarded him. "I-I'm really sorry Senpai!" He tried to flail about, yet he found it was nearly impossible without wincing in pain. He had no idea what had compelled him to kiss him like that. he just couldn't stand to see that lady flirt with _his _boyfriend!

He heard himself audibly squeak as he thought about what he had said. Rin wasn't _really _his boyfriend, they were just pretending. As soon as they left this dreaded hospital they would be back to Senpai and kohai. Nothing more.

He felt himself deflate a bit as Rin pushed the door open that led to the outside world.

"It's ok Ai. I didn't mind…" The shark whispered, barely audible over the sound of a car instantly pulling into the nearly deserted parking lot the two were in. Nitori could see the definite coloring on his cheeks.

Before Nitori could articulate a response he was being pat down by frantic hands, as if to check if he were broken. In which case he couldn't list all the things there were broken in him.

"D-don't touch me!" He was suddenly terrified of whoever was making contact with him. Remembering the rough hands beating him in the dark alley. He clung to Rin's black hoodie, shaking in terror. Standing straight out of the wheelchair and pressing against the taller teen as close as their bodies would physically allow. He felt a hand stroke his hair gently. "Relax, it's just the captain."

Rin felt a bit of sympathy for sejirou, but he couldn't help the smug smirk that made its way onto his face. _I won't let him be with you. _He looked at the pouting guy near them. The eldest male stood tall and beckoned them to his car.

"Sorry I shouldn't have been so forward, considering your uh…" He stopped speaking with a groan as Rin gave him a sharp elbow to the ribs, and led Nitori into the car.

**One unfortunately awkward car ride later~**

"Uh so ill drop you two off here." The flame haired boy rubbed the back of his neck. He looked directly at the small boy and spoke, "Yo, Nitori we should hang out or something, ya know to make up for-"He was cut off by a rather cocky redhead. "Nitori's gonna be in my care for a while so he's gonna need some time to heal." To Rin's surprise sejirou simply smirked and pulled him aside.

"So you're finally showing an interest in him eh?" The captain slyly teased. "Join the party." The eldest teen chuckled, and called over to the blue eyed boy waiting near the gate to Samezuka. "I've gotta get some things from the store, but seriously let's get togeth-"He was once again cut off by Rin, leading Nitori away before he could finish speaking.

Rin could faintly hear the grumbling captain drive away as he smiled to himself.

His small victory was cut short by a strange rumbling sound coming from the small boy beside him. That was kinda adorable. "Hey, you hungry?" Rin began to think, and realized the small beat up boy hadn't eaten anything for the past 3 days in the hospital.

"Yeah a little bit." He admitted shyly.

Rin softly wrapped his arm around his waist, leading them in a new direction. The small grey-haired boy in his grasp was utterly confused as to why he didn't try to wrench out of Rin's grip like he had with mikoshiba. For some reason, whenever the redhead touched him he felt…safe. He sighed giving up trying to reason with himself and tried asking why Rin was holding onto him, as flustered as he apparently was.

"Im just…making sure you don't fall down, that's all." Rin brushed off his questioning as suavely as he could, fingers skirting around the bruises he knew Nitori had on his ribs, not wanting to hurt him just wanting him to be close.

The shark's excuse wasn't all a lie. He really didn't want the boy to fall, but the main reason was to show everyone that looked at him that he was rin's. If anyone touched him they would deal with the hell storm that was this redhead.

He smiled a bit as he felt The young boy in his arm move closer to him, chilled from the cold. "Don't worry ai, the place were going is warm, and its noodles are great." He reassured the now shiver male, playfully ruffling is hair.

For a moment Nitori looked startled at the contact, but soon remembering it was Rin, he calmed down immediately. Slowly but surely they made their way to a small but comforting wooden restaurant.

He could tell people were looking. He could see their eyes wander towards their small table in the back, to look at his cut up face. Thankfully, the rest of his body was covered by Rin's rather large hoodie that he had given him during their journey.

Nitori didn't mind really that people were staring at him. Looking at him with eyes of pity, he had seen enough of that in the hospital. What he couldn't stand though, were the looks people were giving Rin.

Their eyes full of hatred and anger, everyone thought that just because of his bad boy air, he had hurt Nitori.

That couldn't be farther from the truth.

Nitori held on for rin. He called out for rin. He felt ok, because of rin.

The grey-haired boy could tell he was trying to keep his patience for Nitori's benefit. Even though people muttered curses under their breathe as he walked by, and when people tripped him. He never lost his temper.

"Rin, lets leave ok?" The short boy said as soon as they were done with their food. Said redhead nodded in agreement and followed Nitori out. But not before the small boy made a big show of affection for everyone to see. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed rin's cheek, as he locked their hands together and clung to his side, giving a smile that only Rin could elicit out of him. Even though he was covered in bruises and cuts and scrapes, His feelings for the older boy were never damaged.

He could tell Rin hadn't seen any of that coming, but he felt the tension in the room immediately relax a bit.

He giggled a short sweet sound that only hurt his chest a little bit as he lead Rin out of the shop, down the streets, and to Samezuka. Never once letting go of his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't fight for me

Disclaimer: Kyaaaa! Thank you for reading and following! I wont't let you down, just break your heart a little. WARNING! This will get depressing! WARNING read if you wish or stop reading or just wait for the next chapter. Thank you

Darkness. That was all Nitori saw in the pitch black…wherever he was. It seemed that there were no light sources anywhere to be seen, and nothing within the _room _itself.

"h-hello?" the cautious voice of the apprehensive boy called out into the darkness, that just seemed to become vaster with each small step he took.

Nothing.

The silver haired boy started to tremble, no response was worse than actually receiving one. He hated being alone like this, ever since the incident that fateful night. He had also grown quite attached to Rin's presence always beside him, protecting him in one way or another. He had grown use to nearly bumping into the redhead on a regular basis because of their close proximity. Exchanging thoughts and Rin helping him catch up in his classes. He always felt tense and slightly fearful without the older male by his side.

He continued in this dark world until a flicker of light appeared, illuminating a figure he was all too familiar with. The hunched back and a menacing grin plastered onto the burly man's crazed face, Nitori couldn't envision the face well enough to make out a clear image, yet he could remember this character for the horrifying memories of him. His attacker. The grinning man walked carefully towards the silver haired boy, currently terrorized. He cracked his knuckles and reached out to stroke the skin near his wide blue eyes with tears already forming. His body refused to move.

"Just because im gone doesn't mean that your safe." He whispered, cackling slightly into the trembling male's ear as his hand rested on his cheek.

It made him want to throw up.

He didn't want this man touching him, he needed help. Just as the large man raised his fist, Nitori flinched and his vision faded.

He bolted up and raised his own shaking hand to his cheek, not feeling the pain he expected. It was still dark, but there was a faint light pouring from the window across the room. Suddenly tears rolled down his cheeks in swift drops. They wouldn't stop. He let his sobs and shakes seize him, as he realized he was alone in his dorm room.

He couldn't take this anymore, he had had too nightmares since he had returned, and this time Rin wasn't here to tell him it would be ok and that he was safe.

He wasn't. He wouldn't ever be ok.

_I'm not safe. I'll never be the way I used to be. Theres no point in me ruining rin's life._ He sat his head into his sweating hands, shaking slightly.

Slowly he sat up straighter, softly climbing off of his bunk and into their bathroom.

Rummaging through every cabinet for _anything._ When suddenly all of his motions halted as his fingers grazed upon a plastic container full of medication for his injuries. That would do. He stared at the shape in his hand, all writing on it becoming a blur as he unscrewed the lid and poured the contents into his palm. He just stood there for a minute, but what seemed like eternity. Feeling sorry for not leaving a note of some kind, at least to Rin. No one would miss him if he were to leave the world, rin just wouldn't a corpse on the bathroom floor.

Quickly, small drops of tears wet his palm as he stared at his open hand. Raising the contents to his mouth and swallowing half of the small pills, before downing the few remaining.

Then he waited.

He slid down to the cold tile floor attempting to dry his tears, but things were becoming hazy, and his limbs felt numb. _My stomach really hurts._ In the back of his mind he thought that he had let out a strangled groan from the pain he was feeling through the numbness.

He faintly registered the door to the room opening and someone coming into the bathroom. Barely felt the pair of hand on his shoulders, as _whoever _was there picked up the, now empty bottle, of the downed medication. His vision started going away and then back again, each time he opened his eyes it was different.

He was being lifted up and being ran through the room.

Then darkness.

He was outside looking up at the sky, the moon shining brightly yet he could only make out blurry images of trees and buildings.

Darkness once more.

Then they were engulfed in white halls and lights, and the scent of lemon and sterile rooms filled his mind. He had been here before he thought. Soon he was being taken from the arms that had carried him, he was layed down and then…

It was dark.

His vision turned bright and white. _Am I dead yet?_ He tried to move, yet felt a throbbing pain throughout his body at the attempt. The boy was confused, he wasn't suppose to feel pain when he was dead.

"young man, can you hear me?" A faint voice called out, as the light moved for a bit, revealing the blurry image of a figure above him, then the light was back. He tried to speak, but he wasn't sure if his lips moved.

"Blink if you can hear me." The soft voice spoke once again.

This time his body surprisingly listened, and he closed his eyes half way before giving up, but apparently it was enough for the doctor.

He tried speaking again and he was able to get words out.

"Im tired." Nitori spoke In a voice that sounded funny to his ears. He wanted to go to sleep, his body ached and his eyes wanted to close desperately.

"I know, but you need to stay awake. You have a young man here that really wants to see you and it'd be rude to go to sleep." The voice spoke softly as if talking to a child.

_Did they mean rin?_

"Ill try.." The small boy promised as he fought to push the drowsy feeling away, along with the pain and sadness that seemingly overwhelmed him. "Very good, he'll be very happy to see you." The gentle voice praised him as Nitori let out a small smile that went unnoticed.

**Rin's POV**

The redhead boy stayed in an empty room of the hospital that he had run to, as he sobbed. Letting everything that had happened flood him at once.

He should have been with him.

He should have been able to stop him.

If Nitori died now, after everything he would gladly follow. It was sudden and in only a short period of time, but he loved the boy and needed him. More than he had ever needed anything before. He couldn't lose him after all they had gone through, just because Rin couldn't help him.

He buried his head deeper into his palms as he let his tears run freely. If Nitori survived this, he wouldn't ever leave him again. They'd be together forever, with no exceptions. Rin would be by his side to comfort him and help him. He'd love him and care for him when he couldn't care for himself. He wiped his eyes and sat on the floor, much like the position he had found the grey haired boy. Patiently waiting for those dreams to become reality.

Disclaimer: im sorry this got really depressing, I just really needed to write it like this and don't worry, things will change in the next chapter. Please review because I wanna hear what you think. See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Fight For Me

Disclaimer: I promise things will eventually get better! Please review and enjoy :3

" ?" A female voice questioned throughout the halls of the hospital, before the poor looking redhead made an appearance. He gave a slight nod before the nurse continued.

"regarding your friend-" "boyfriend." The tall teen's eyes widened as he found himself correcting the nurse. They weren't dating and he had no excuse to tell him they were, he was already able to see him…so why? The Nurse gave a slight smile before beckoning for him to follow.

They walked throughout the bland white hallways as she pressed on.

"Regarding your boyfriend, Nitori Aiichirou, He's alive and stable but we're worried about his mental state of well being." She turned the corner into, yet another white hallway. "To be quite frank we'd like to…" She frowned in frustration as she tried to find the right phrasing while being as delicate as possible. "Get him help at a facility." She finally settled on the correct words. After a while of silence in front of the grey haired boy's room, she turned around to the redhead, smiling with all of his pointed teeth.

"Hell no." The redhead offered sweetly as he pushed past her, through the door, closing it behind him.

Slowly breathing in and out, he turned to face the small boy. "R-rin I…I'm s-sorry, I was scared and I freaked out and I don't deserve anyone's kindness!" a meek voice wavered as the young male rambled. Rin simply shut his eyes and thought through what he could or _should_ say. "I'm so so sorr-"The younger boy's voice was close to shattering, before Rin's cut him off.

"Don't apologize. Im the one who's sorry." He quietly spoke, only detectable to the grey-haired boy.

Nitori opened his mouth to speak, before quickly shutting when coming upon the sight of Rin's stare. Tears and all. Internally, the redhead took a deep breath before attempting to say what needed to be said.

"Listen, I wanna take care of you Ai, I…" Rin's sentence drifted off as he pondered if he could really help the small boy. Nitori should have a say in these things. Whether that meant staying with Rin, or leaving him to go to a facility, he would be ok with his decision. As long as the grey-haired boy was well taken care of and at least moderately happy. "So, what do you want to do?" The redhead questioned sincerely.

"I… don't want to trouble you anymore." A soft voice spoke.

And that was that. Before Rin had time to speak, doctors and counselors were in the room, ushering him out. He caught only a glance of the boy's blue eyes before he was back into the hallway, as if nothing had happened.

_A few weeks later…_

He was at the place that would "help" him. The small boy sighed heavily as he sat on the uncomfortable bed, in the plain room that was to be his new residence. It was too cheerful, fresh flowers filled a vase, the curtains were drawn showering the room in bright light, the place completely cleaned daily. Slowly, Nitori stood. He stalked quietly around his bed, pushing the mattress away to reveal a single picture of him and Rin at a swim meet. All of the shark's jagged teeth were showing in a breathtaking smile, as Nitori blushed and stared at his Senpai. The grey-haired boy laughed slightly at how blatant his crush looked in the picture.

Suddenly, the door opened thus not giving him any time to hide the picture he had smuggled in. The doctors gaze slowly dropped down to the small memento in his hand, before walking towards him and snatching it. "Mr. Aiichirou, you know the rules. _No_ outside products, they could be affecting your progress. Im going to take this." Then he turned and began walking out of the room.

"w-wait! Has anyone come to see me?" Nitori asked hopefully, wishing for a visitor.

"Why yes," at this the doctor laughed sarcastically, "but we would never allow someone like that in this facility, those sharp teeth and posture, obviously a delinquent." He murmured and began to leave, until Nitori had shouted.

"He is not a delinquent!" his voice came out surprisingly steady, but also loud.

The doctor frowned deeply and began to walk scarily slow towards the young male. "Mr. Aiichirou, you know the punishments for yelling." At this the much taller man grabbed the boy's arm hard enough to bruise. Nitori shook with fear, but also anger. "Let go of me!" this just received an even harder grip, for his yelling.

The next few moments were seemingly in slow motion, he had lifted his arm and punched the doctor gripping him in the jaw. He gave himself a small smile at the effectiveness. Rin had taught him a little self defense, just in case he couldn't be there protecting him. Suddenly, the said redhead appeared panting in the door way. "Ai? I knew I heard your voice." Slowly his gaze dropped to the man clutching his face on the floor, and then up to Nitori's bruised arm and knuckle.

He looked like he was going to maul the doctor, so the grey haired boy ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Rin… is it ok if I trouble you some more?" The young boy whispered into his chest, clutching tighter as nurses ran through the building, finding them and trying to pry them apart.

He lifted his head to see red eyes gazing down at him affectionately. "of course."

Once they separated Rin and Nitori were dragged away together to the front desk. Rin demanded that Nitori be released into his care, but they were stubborn.

"He has to have a guardian do this." The nurse replied smugly.

"Im the one responsible for him." Rin stated ferociously, leaning closer to the desk.

Nitori clutched Rin's hand tighter as he recalled the events of his weeks at the clinic. His parents had disowned him, telling him they couldn't deal with their messed up son. Unknown to him, Rin had gained guardianship over him with a tough battle in court, but since there was no one else to claim him, they finally agreed.

After many hours filling out paperwork, convincing doctors, and comforting one another, they were finally allowed to go home. When the small boy realized they weren't heading in the direction of Samezuka he gave a questioning glance at Rin.

"i…uh couldn't stand to be in that dorm without you there so I rented an apartment." The older teen rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, blushing lightly. "It closer, but if you want I can bring you to the dorms." Rin spoke with a hint of disappointment.

Quickly the grey haired boy shook his head, silver strands getting messed up. "Nonono! Um Rin can I stay with you?" the short boy asked blushing, but still looking up at Rin.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." his upperclassmen flashed a bright smile, as they walked to the nice looking apartments.

Disclaimer: The next chapter will most likely be fluffy and cute, since I know these recent ones hve been quite sad! Reviews are loved. Like really ill love you. See you in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Fight For Me

Disclaimer: sorry for the wait! My computer was badly broken, but its repaired now…

Rin Matsuoka awoke in a cold daze, much like the weather outside. His ruby eyes slowly cracked open to meet with a very strange sight. Apparently it had started snowing in the dead of night, if the field of white outside of the bedroom window was any confirmation, yet he still couldn't ignore the fact that it was practically freezing in the tangled up sheets.

Groggily, the half awake shark pulled himself from the frigid sheets, shivering when the even colder air hit his unclothed torso.

"Ai?" his husky sleep filled voice called out softly as he rubbed his eyes.

No response.

Slowly the redheaded teen stepped onto the hard wooden floor, stumbling a bit. Once he regained the feeling in his legs he trudged onward to explore the remainder of the apartment that could possibly contain a certain grey haired boy.

After padding through the hallway, glancing in the bathroom, and finally making his way into the living room/ kitchen, he spotted silver locks. Yet he didn't make a sound. Most likely because of the sight that was slowly unfolding in front of him. Shining hair swished as he followed the smooth curve of the boys back to his swaying hips only being covered by a blue and white striped pair of shorts, his eyes lingered there a bit longer before scanning pale slender legs. Rin gave himself a small mischievous smile as he lurked towards the defenseless male, not making a sound.

A short squeal was heard from Nitori, as he was gently hoisted into muscular arms. A soothing voice immediately telling him that it was just Rin, so he wouldn't be freaked out.

"R-Rin what are you doing!?" the younger boy questioned as he clung to the redhead's arms, trying not to fall even though he knew Rin would never allow him to.

"We're going back to bed." The elder answered as if it were obvious.

"But-" the blue eyed boy objected, "No buts Aiichirou, we're going to bed." Rin interrupted. Just to make his point he sent a playful glare down onto the boy in his arms, yet received a pout with Ai sticking his tongue out.

Chuckling the shark continued on his journey to the soft bed awaiting them.

"If you keep sticking out your tongue ill bite it." He purred.

Blushing, Nitori chose to keep his tongue in his mouth as they entered the shared bedroom. Rin made his way to one side of the bed as he laid down the now shivering boy, immediately scooting into the cave of blankets Ai had burrowed himself in. He hesitated only a second before laying his arm across the younger's side. Smiling in content at the new warmth Rin shut his eyes. His smile growing even wider as he felt a small hand slide through his soft red hair. He once again opened his eyes as he found himself nose to nose with bright blue eyes and a slight pink tint on usual pale cheeks.

"Thank you." Aiichirou muttered, before leaning in closer. Lips just centimeters apart, brushing against one another."For everything Rin. I…"

"I love you." Rin gasped, as if finally letting a weight off of his chest, as if this was the first time he was able to breathe in years. He let the space drift between them into nothing, as he kissed the boy with everything he felt.

The redhead felt a drop of liquid hit his cheek, and he immediately snapped his eyes open, and pulled them out of the covers into a sitting position.

"Ai, what's wrong?" Rin asked panicked as he brushed the tears away with his thumb, "oh god, I shouldn't have said anything." He cursed himself. Nitori then smiled all the while wiping his tears away with his palms. "N-no you didn't say anything w-wrong. I'm just happy." Red eyes looked incuriously at the small boy.

"Most people I know, don't cry when they're happy." He stated, a smile evident in his voice.

Slender arms leapt out and grabbed Rin, toppling them both over. Groaning as they hit the wooden floor the redhead could hear the younger of the two giggling quietly. "always such a klutz" the shark smoothly teased as he tapped his knuckles softly on Nitori's head.

This is what Nitori loved.

It's really what he _needed. _

Ever since the accident that night everyone had treated him like he was a glaas doll, ready to break if someone even spoke too loud. People would give him looks of pity on a daily basis. Everyone knew he was broken from that night, yet no one tried to fix him.

Except Rin.

Rin cared for him and protected him, but he didn't change the teasing or playful fighting. Rin didn't skirt around him or give him sad looks or act like he didn't know Nitori was hurt. He just made sure he was never hurt again. He…loved Nitori. Rin had helped him from the start. When he was being beaten he called out for Rin, when he was confused and depressed he thought of Rin, when he was all alone he thought of Rin.

"I wasn't ya know…lying when I said that I-"The shark was cut off as cold fingers cupped his face and lips met his again. The wooden ground was hard and uncomfortable, the window had blown open and there was now a fair deal of ice going their way, but all the older teen felt was Nitori's lips pushing against his along with his arm moving unconsciously to wrap around the boy and pull him against his chest. After a bit they regrettably pulled apart. The blue eyed male immediately bursting into a fit of laughter as he saw that the shark toothed teen had a bright red nose and was shivering.

As they stood, a series of sneezes were torn out of Rin. "Lay down, ill go get more blankets and make you something hot." Nitori commanded.

Seeing no reason to argue, Rin flopped onto the mattress, sniffling.

Nitori laughed to himself as he walked to towards the door of the bedroom. _I don't want to make Rin constantly worry about me. Ill prove to him that I can handle myself. Although I suppose its not…terrible having someone to help me fight._ Smiling, he got into the hallway. Stopping in his tracks and peeking his head back through the door.

"Oh and Rin..." A grunt of acknowledgment sounded and so the boy pressed on.

"I love you too. Have for quite some time actually." The short boy sighed in feign annoyance. "But leave it to you to not realize that." He then headed to the kitchen, his smile returning to his face.

He let out small amounts of laughter upon inspection of the kitchen. Before Rin had hoisted him away he was cooking breakfast for them both. He blushed and shook his head as he inspected the burnt pancake in the shape of a heart, well more or less. It looked less than edible. After throwing out the disastrous dish, he pulled a can of soup out from the pantry and headed to the stove, preparing it. Jumping out of his skin when a pair of arms wrapped around him. Followed by a pair of lips kissing the bite mark-scar on his shoulder along with the still visible cut on his cheek.

"Ai, I know this is strange and formal but I just…" He could already feel Rin's blushing face ", want it to be official, I want you to be my boyfriend and all that stuff." He remarked using his hand to shield his face slightly.

"Hmmm well I did confess my love to you so I suppose the logical next step is dating…" Ai's teasing wavered as he heard a bout of beautiful laughter coming from the angsty shark behind him. "Just say yes you dork." Rin spoke as he rested his head in the crook of the other neck.

"Yes." And that was that.

Well I hope you liked it, I love reviews of what you liked or disliked! The next chapter may be the last, and it will be action packed, oh! And there will be a bit of a time skip, just a few years or so. If you've read my other stories you know that I like time skips :3 well that's all for this chapter, see you in the next one!


End file.
